Words of Life
by xYuriChan
Summary: Heartbreak, Obsession, Destination, Beauty, Disarray, Betrayal, Youth, Illusions, Memories, Decadence, Desire, & Finding Love. Ritsuka read the report to himself once again. ONE-SHOT


_**Words of Life**_

_Heartbreak_

The moment he walked away leaving me standing there confused and worried.

_Regrets_

Not being the same as I was before.

_Joy_

Whenever I have the chance to make new memories with the people I like.

_Who said I love you first?_

He did, moments after our first kiss

_Sins_

Not being the same boy my Mother wants so badly.

_Unforgettable moments_

Being in Chinatown with all those who I care about.

_Obsession_

Finding new answers to the mystery surrounding me.

_Falling in Love_

Spending time with him.

_Does he love me?_

A question I've asked myself multiple times.

_The path I have chosen is mine to walk_

I must find my brother. Not matter what. I need to find out the answers.

_Decisions_

What should I do?

_Destination_

To him.

_Facades_

A smile in the face of those who worry.

_Sex_

My ears and tail are precious to me still.

_Addictions_

His smell.

_Do I love him?_

I...do.

_Contentment_

In his arms.

_Vices_

We are like a master and servant.

_Salvation_

A strange feeling felt because of him.

_Hate_

Myself.

_Sorrow_

In mourning.

_Cast aside_

Thrown out of the equation.

_Love_

What is love? And how can people do this so easily?

_Failure_

Proving his innocence.

_Beauty_

Beloved.

_Walking away_

I refuse to walk away.

_Lust_

I feel it for him.

_Weakness_

He makes me feel weak.

_Disarray_

Is he or isn't he dead?

_Success_

I found him.

_Left behind_

He left me behind for unexplained reasons.

_Destiny_

Loveless.

_Rejection_

Protected by the rejection of one's spell.

_Betrayal_

Nii-san…

_Surrendering_

I cannot give up!

_Deliverance_

He found me.

_Holding hands_

His hand is so warm.

_Fate_

Fighter and Sacrifice.

_Moments of clarity_

He's alive.

_Vengeance_

Revenge isn't the answer.

_Youth_

Goes by so fast.

_Letting go_

Goodbye.

_Illusions_

My dreams of what I miss.

_Acceptance_

He is against me.

_Blessed_

With so many friends.

_Broken Promises_

You said I could always come to you.

_That first kiss_

In the park.

_Memories_

On my camera.

_Faith_

That this life isn't so bad.

_Epiphany_

I love him.

_Pain_

Restriction.

_Passion_

With him.

_Abandoned dreams_

So long to the brother I once knew.

_Decadence_

Within all our lives.

_Fractured_

A tattered family.

_My future_

Is unforeseeable to me.

_Rage_

You lied.

_Bliss_

He kissed me.

_Retribution_

I'm sorry Mother.

_Desire_

A kinder life.

_Imperfections_

Every flaw within my heart.

_Strength_

I will not lose this battle.

_Romance_

I'm in love with an idiot.

_Finding Love_

Agatsuma Soubi.

-XxX-

Ritsuka read over and over again the small report. The point was to take each given word and write something relevant to your life beneath it. He hadn't lied although he managed to avoid writing most peoples names. All but one of course. The one name that was always on his mind. The first number in his phonebook. And the name that belongs to his brother…

Agatsuma Soubi. Beloved's fighter and well as Loveless'.

* * *

**NearKunn: ZOMG! FIRST NONE NARUTO FANFIC EVER! (or at least first one that I actually finished)**

**Ritsuka: Um…Sensei…this is…**

**Yuiko: WAH! SENSEI I'M CONFUSED!**

**NearKunn: Yea it's confusing. But if you've read the manga then you can relate each of Ritsuka's answers to one point within it. Some you can even connect to the anime if you wish. But I've only read volumes 1-8, and part of nine. But I'm busy. Mainly because I have so many Naruto fics and videos and that kind of stuff going. But I decided that I really like Loveless. I've made tons of backgrounds, a couple vids and this is my first Loveless fic possibly not my last.**

**Yuiko: SENSEI! Can I be featured in your next fic?**

**Soubi: Please everyone leave reviews. It will make Sensei feel better.**

**Kio: WAIT! I'M NOT IN THIS!**

**Shinome: Bye-bye! 8D**


End file.
